The Tradition of the Grand Prix Final
by AtlantisT
Summary: The competition is over, and all the athletes are coming together to enjoy the banquet. It would be a shame if those dance-off became some sort of tradition. Some days in Barcelona could also provide many possibilities. Translation from my work "La tradition du Grand Prix Final"
1. The tradition of the Grand Prix Final

This work is the traduction of my fanfiction "La tradition du Grand Prix Final". English is not my first language, so they may be some errors. For that I apologize in advance, and hope you will still enjoy.

* * *

The Grand Prix Final was coming to an end. The competition was over, and the tension has eased little by little. Everyone had come back to their room to change, sleep, or even enjoy their success.

After he offered his congratulation to Yuuri for his silver medal, Phichit had gone with his coach Celestino. The young Thai was a little disappoint by his ranking, of course, but he knew that he had made his country and the ice skating world proud.

Chris was also a little bitter, but he hadn't parted from his smile. It was a good season that was ending, and he would always have another chance to do better. He had left the place under the applause of his fans, many of them still lingering in the halls of the Barcelona's stadium.

JJ appeared extremely relieved, even when he only got third place. After his anxiety attack and the difficulties, he had at finishing his program, one couldn't hope for a better ending. The eyes of his fiancé, Isabella, were still red from crying, but she was standing proudly by his side.

Otabek and Yuri quickly came together to discuss in peace after the awards ceremony. Beforehand, Otabek had exchanged some words with his coach to warn him, while Yuri had escaped from Yakov once more. The two friends had changed in a hurry before leaving the place with Otabek's bike. It was without doubt to change their mind after a high-end competition.

And contrarily to last year, Yuuri Katsuki wasn't locked up alone in a bathroom to cry. He had spent long moment with Victor by the ring. It was only after that a member of the cleaning staff had asked them to let him work that they did leave the stadium, hands intertwined and a smile on their face. They went back to their room while waiting for the banquet to begin.

A couple of hours later, the first guests were entering the great hall where the official banquet was happening. Soon, the room was full of professional athletes and their closest friends.

Winners of the day were getting congratulations on congratulations. Mila had end up second place in the solo women competition, and Sara third. Of course, Yuri Plizetsky was the center of attention: the youngest ice skater to win a gold medal, and it was all more impressive knowing that it was on his first time in the senior league. Many others didn't miss the chance to also congratulate Yuuri Katsuki, and to give their compliment to Victor. The announcement of his comeback wasn't public knowledge yet, but it wouldn't wait long. However, it was a news for another day.

Once the standard politeness and congratulations were out of the way, the true party began, in a more relax atmosphere. The first bottles of champagne were already getting empty.

Yakov and Lilia, who were making an appearance at the banquet, had prevented Yuri from drinking alcohol. It didn't stop him from mumbling angrily as soon as their back were turned, precising that in Russia, he would have been allowed to drink. Instead, he settled down on drinking from Otabek glass. The latter still drank a few sips every now and then, but it really was Yuri who was enjoying the champagne.

Yuuri, still mortified by the discovery of his drunken-self escapades from last year, was trying to limit his alcohol consumption. But Victor wasn't really helpful, and was encouraging him to loosen up and drink a little to relax. Some would have accused him of trying to assist to another pole dancing performance by his fiancé. Whatever the reason, the cheeks of the Japanese man were already getting redder.

But for the moment, Chris was the most excited. He had already take off a good part of his clothes, and was delivering salacious jokes on repeat. Half of the room had already suffered from his enthusiasm. One of his friend was trying to stop him, with little success.

Unfortunately, the inevitable happened. Chris ended up bumping into Yuri (on accident or on purpose). No broken glass, but in his inebriated state, Yuri took offense. Abandoning his conversation with Otabek, he violently turned to face Chris, and stared at him for a couple of seconds.

The Swiss may have been a little drunk, but he was still lucid, and didn't parted from his smile.

"Oh excuse me kitten, I didn't see you."

Yuri face immediately changed. Otabek felt the danger coming, and grabbed his arm to stop him. They didn't need an international conflict.

Yuri didn't break from the grasp, but he was already worked up.

"I'm not a kitten! I am the Ice Tiger of Russia!"

"Really? I thought it was the Russian Fairy." Chris mocked.

All the eyes in the room were brought to the two athletes. Some had retreated, fearing the worst, and knowing Yuri's coleric reputation. But others like JJ were happy to add fuel to Yuri's anger by laughing.

He wasn't the only one laughing, but Yuri heard and recognized hi. It didn't help Otabek silent attempt at calming his friend. He let out a resigned sigh when he understood that it would be impossible to stop Yuri now.

« Заткнись (Vos gueules) ! You're just jalous because I beat you!"

"Oh wait until next year kitten, and we will see who will be laughing."

"Yeah, we will see!" Yuri screamed.

The champagne he had drink was beginning to go to his head. Chris realised it soon enough.

"Oh and you can't stand your alcohol, that's so sweet! Who let you drink with the grown-up?"

"Victor is more grown-up than you! Well, older at least!"

Victor, who was witnessing the exchange with his arm around Yuuri, was indignant to be insulted.

"I'm not an old man!"

His cry was lost in the crowd.

Tension between the different ice skater was getting higher, and even if an accident seemed improbable, the exchange was one punch away from a fight. For a moment, silence was heavy. Phichit was still armed with his smartphone and filming the scene.

"Dozens upon dozens of beautiful and brilliant women come to give me support at every competition, giving me flowers love and kisses. Can you say the same?"

Yuri thought of the Yuri's Angels for a brief moment, before shaking his head.

"I don't need them!"

Chris looked at him with pity and compassion in his eyes. He was without a doubt going to add something, but JJ cut him.

"That's why you have no girlfriend!"

"I don't need one!"

"Or boyfriend »

« I don't need one either!"

"I know some people who will be disappointed…"

"I don't care!"

"STOP !"

All the guests' attention that was going back and forth between Yuri and JJ went to Yuuri. Victor had succeeded in his plan. The cheeks of the silver medallist were of a bright red, a tell-tale characteristic of a drunk person. His hair was a mess, and his suit a little undone. Yuuri went on, half slumped on his fiancé and a champagne's bottle in his hand.

"Why not solving this problem… by having a dance-off!"

Once again, the room was silent. It was Chris that broke it.

"I agree."

"Me too." Mila add, thinking of the previous year.

"What!?"

Yuri seemed wary.

A consensus passed across the room, made of nods and approbation in different intensity. Yuri was the only one that looked petrified, between shame and fright.

"Are you afraid Yuri?" Victor dropped.

It didn't take more to convince him, and without waiting the young prodigy began to take off his vest. Chris smiled, satisfied and ready to go.

"I'm in charge of the music!" announced Phichit.

At least there wasn't any pole that Chris could have want to use.

This dance-off's first battle didn't last long: as sensual as Chris dance was, he was nonetheless an incredible dancer. Yuri had a lot more trouble doing anything in his state. He could have try to dance ballet for better result, but the music didn't suit his need. For his defence, Yuri was still very energic and motivated.

At the end of the song, to gain his best friend honor back, because he had a glass of champagne too many, or for whatever reason, Otabek advanced in the middle of the circle that formed around the dancers. Surprise was written all over the face of spectators. Phichit recovered quickly, and set himself back in his role of dj.

The Kazakh was quite good, and a new round of applause followed the performance of the two athletes. Yuri was especially vocal in his encouragements, and was cheering on Otabek with great cries of "Davai!".

For the next song, forgotten was the skirmish that began the whole shouting match. Emil was particularly excited at the idea of a dance-off, and had convinced Michel to face him. Sara, watching her brother, also wanted to participate, and brought Mila with her. JJ refused to dance on anything that wasn't one of his own song, which was a little narcissistic one may say.

And then Yuuri wanted to participate. The veterans from last year banquet were mixed between horror and admiration.

He took his clothes off until he was only in his trousers and shirt, and grabbed Victor by his tie, bringing him close.

"Dance with me. »

« I was afraid you were never going to ask."

The look they exchanged was plain flirting. Many felt uncomfortable watching such an intimate scene. Yuri was livid.

But it was like always: Victor and Yuuri managed to do even better. Their dance-off rapidly changed to a sensual tango. The two lovers were dancing around the other, charming and predatory, completely ignoring the crowd. Their spins quickly became more complex, proving once again the harmony of their relationship, as much as their talent and physical capacities. It was hypnotic and embarrassing at the same time.

As the music was ending, Yuri hurried and moved forward to avoid more courtship displays from the lovers. Otabek joined in, and the next song began. They danced, at a respectable but comfortable distance, on an energic beat without fuss. It was fun, and Yuri couldn't help but smile, as did the Kazakh.

To say the truth, everyone had a smile on their face. They were happy, amused, sometimes still disappointed by the results announced some hours before, but all were ready to bounce back. Yuuri and Victor stayed in the room, encouraging the dancers, as their hand were still joined and their eyes full of promises.

It would be a shame if those dance-off became some sort of tradition.


	2. After the Banquet

Yuri had been drinking. Drinking way too much.

Otabek clearly remembered the drinking interdiction that Yakov and Lilia had imposed on the young athlete. Obviously, Yuri only listened to himself: first by grouching, then by asking the Kazakh to share his glass with him. Otabek had raised an eyebrow, but couldn't refuse him anything.

He still hasn't expecting Yuri to drink so much. It's crazy to imagine the sheer quantity of liquid that a rebel teen can absorb. Adding the fact that he is Russian… and that the teen is Yuri…

Soon, they had emptied nearly three glasses of champagne. Yuri looked fine in appearance, but it became apparent to everyone that only glanced at him that he had been drinking every time he began to talk. Usually, Yuri was already a direct person, but in his current state, it was worse. He didn't stop commenting on everything that moved, be it Mila dress "not matching her eyes at all", or Victor and Yuuri that were "absolutely stupidly in love and adorable". At least the alcohol made him more honest.

The more glasses they emptied and the more difficult it was to think however. His concentration was slipping, his sentences turned short, interspersed with silence during which he stared at nothing while searching his words. Yuri looked ridiculously frustrated, so Otabek was attempting to finish his sentences for him. The smile he received when his suggestion was a good one had no price.

However, a good number of questions kept lingering in Otabek's mind. He hadn't drink enough yet to marvel at champagne's bubbles like Yuri. Yuri who had been drinking way too much. He hadn't done that last year… maybe it was because this year he was in the senior league? Or maybe it was because of all the attention he was receiving…

He had been submerged on all sides. Of course, after his memorable victory every athlete and sponsor wanted to talk to him. The natural charm of the "Russian fairy" attracted all eyes. But what most people forget are his soldier's eyes, and his temper. Lilia's presence like that of a strict aunt at a family reunion was the only thing preventing Yuri from escaping. And Otabek's presence was the only thing that had made him stay.

They were having a good time talking, until Chris, who also had a little too much to drink, bumped into Yuri. Otabek had immediately understood that the situation could go south quickly by looking at Yuri's eyes. First, he was surprised, then angered by being interrupted.

A shouting contest had immediately followed, even with Yuri limited response. Otabek had tried to stop him, but to no avail. The Kazakh even feared he would have to split the two men. In the end, it was Yuuri Katsuki who had found a peaceful solution through dance-off.

Otabek thought of last year's photo. He would have like to see Yuri dance. Maybe he could also participate this time around…

A smile escaped him. It was so funny to see Yuri dance, so different than on the ice or the dance hall. There he was graceful, agile, his every move a delight to the eyes. Here… well he gave it his all.

Otabek was applauding with even more enthusiasm. Then he advanced himself, because Yuri look like he was having fun, and because he wanted to dance too. The cheers of his best friend that managed to reach his ears strengthened his determination.

After him, many others figure skaters joined the improvised dancefloor. Everyone seemed to have so much fun, and their smile was contagious. Otabek forgot all his worries, the sponsors he was supposed to meet, or even his preparations for the next season.

He had enjoyed watching Yuri's reaction when Victor and Yuuri finally decided to participate. Their dance was perfectly executed, as if they had known it all their life. It was the translation of their passion, their love. They weren't on ice, but the two fiancés were in their element just as much. However, what really marked Otabek wasn't their bodies, but their eyes. The tenderness in their gazes… Otabek wondered if someone would look at him like that one day.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Yuri, who had waste no time getting on the dance circle again to interrupt the two lovers. The latter gave him a wave, inviting Otabek to join him. He obliged.

The rest of the party felt like a blur. Soon enough, Yuri, tired, was almost getting asleep on the spot, even when he pretended he wasn't. So Otabek seated him on a chair before going to find Yakov. The coach was with Lilia, and the two of them were conversing lightly with a middle-age man wearing a suit (was he a friend? An acquaintance? A sponsor? It doesn't matter)

Otabek patted Yakov's shoulder to get his attention. The man turned around with his perpetual irritated face, and let out a grunt. Then he recognized Otabek, and seemed to soften a little.

"What do you want Altin?"

"It's about Yuri…"

"What was he done yet?" Lilia interrupted. The former Prima Ballerina was as elegant as usual, and equally impressive. Otabek still pursued.

"Nothing Madam. I just want to warn you that Yuri was tired and that I would be escorting him back to the hotel."

She eyed him for a few seconds, as to judge if the man she had in front of her was good enough to bring her protégé back. What she found must have pleased her, for she spoke again.

"So, you are the famous Otabek… eyes of a soldier without doubt."

Otabek didn't seem to understand.

"Yuri told me about you. He only recognized you a few days ago, but I can already see that he is… different."

The Kazakh didn't really know what to say. However, he hadn't need to search long as Yakov interrupted him with a sigh.

"I hope it will not turn against me with a new Victor… It's okay, you can bring back Yuri."

Otabek acquiesced, saluted Yakov, Lila, and the unknown man, before going back to Yuri.

He hadn't move from his seat, still groggy. His blond hair was falling in front of his eyes, and he was glaring at the crowd with determination. Otabek followed his glare, searching for the object of his anger.

JJ was singing, one of his own songs of course. Many people were around him, dancing on his beat with an enthusiasm hardly startled by tiredness and the advanced hour.

Yuri's eyes were murderous.

« You were supposed to be 3th, not JJ. You didn't make any mistakes! Your performance was flawless! You were much more beautiful… JJ is a looser, and the judges too!"

Otabek was surprised for a moment by the fierce defence his best friend was providing him. He himself was a little disappointed by his rank, but the joy of seeing Yuri win a gold medal had trumped his bitterness. He hadn't had the time to think of it since.

"Thanks. But you were much more magnificent than me."

Yuri's cheeks flushed. Probably an effect of alcohol, or shyness. Yuri had had trouble accepting compliments from people that are close to him.

Yuri tore his gaze away from Otabek to focus on JJ and the crowd once again. He looked ready to go on and fight him. In Otabek's eyes, now was a good time to pass his arm around Yuri's waist, to support him and help him walk toward the exit.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I can walk on my own!" Yuri protested.

Yuri tried to detach himself from Otabek, who raised an eyebrow, and let go of him for a moment. He barely avoided falling on the ground, before managing to stand up a couple of second, oscillating like a leaf in the wind. Still too stubborn to ask for help. Otabek sighed and stretched his hand out for Yuri.

"I know you can manage on your own. But I am here to help you."

Yuri hesitated for a moment, before grabbing Otabek's hand, who resume helping him. They leaved the room arm in arm, Otabek partially dragging him. Although he wanted to play it tough, he was still only 15 years old, had just win a gold medal against the greatest athletes of the planet, and had drink by himself way too much alcohol. Tiredness was catching up on him.

After only a few meters, Otabek decided to change his plan. He released Yuri for a few moment, and crouched in front of him, gesturing for Yuri to get on his back. The Russian ended up understanding, and clung to Otabek.

The two friends set out. Yuri soon fell asleep, comfortable on Otabek's back. Otabek was strong, and wasn't afraid of dropping him. So, he once again enjoyed seeing him like this, so different from the image everyone had of him. Different from the "Russian Punk" image he wants to have. Different from the "Russian Fairy" that the crowd is getting wild over. Different from "Yurachka" adored by the Yuri's Angel.

All of them are Yuri. But Otabek definitely prefers the one sleeping on his back without a care for the world.

Winter was merciful in Barcelona, and the night strangely calm. The path back to the hotel was short, fortunately. And being outside after hours spent in a crowd in the Banquet's room… it was nice.

Yuri was still woozy when Otabek passed through the hotel's door, and was waking up in earnest in the elevator. Arrived in front of Yuri's room, he was rubbing his eyes.

"You have your key?" Otabek asked.

Yuri plunged his hand in his trousers' pocket. Soon he withdrew a magnetic card. He managed to pass it in front of the sensor just above the door handle without too many problems. A clicking sound confirmed the validity of the badge. What a wonderful invention for people coming home late at night.

For a few moments, the two friends stayed there, not really knowing what to do. Or what to say. Yuri was still not standing straight, and seemed ready to fall, even when he tried really hard to look fine. But he needed rest.

"Get some rest, and tomorrow we will go for a ride."

Yuri was about to protest, but left it. He had to be realistic, in his state he wouldn't be very interesting for Otabek to stay with him.

"Tomorrow then…"

He lowered the handle and moved forward. Then, standing in the half-open door, he added with a tired but sincere smile.

"Thanks"

The door closed, leaving Otabek standing alone in the middle of the hall at 3 in the morning.

Suddenly, the argument between Yuri and JJ came back to his mind.

" _That's why you have no girlfriend!"_

" _I don't need one!"_

" _Or boyfriend »_

 _« I don't need one either!"_

" _I know some people who will be disappointed…"_

Otabek thought of his discussion with Yuri with a smile on his face, of the dance-off with amusement, and of the path back to the hotel with tenderness.

Otabek knew that very well.


	3. Stupid Game

Unaware of the moment shared by Yuri and Otabek, the other athletes kept on partying.

Still, the evening was becoming more quiet. JJ had put down the mic, and the majority of the dancers had retrieved chairs to sit down and rest. Some had already gone to bed. A small circle had formed between Chris, Victor, Yuuri, Phichit, Minako and Mari. JJ and Isabella had gone to the buffet to refresh themselves. Emil, Michel, Sara and Mila had moved away from the dancefloor previously.

Chris ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm so sore… it is your fault, you should take responsibility Yuuri…" He said sensually.

"Oh, I think I have a heat patch if you want!" Victor interrupted, his arm locked around his fiancé. Yuuri didn't seem to have hear the exchange.

"You are no fun…" Chris pouted, and Phichit laughed. Minako and Mari, who also had a little too much to drink, were silent, and preferred to admire the men in front of them.

The swiss quickly stopped his sulking when seeing Mila coming toward them. Behind her Sara Michel and Emil were following suit, laughing together.

"Somebody know here Yuri is?" The Russian lady asked.

"I think Otabek brought him to the hotel…"

"Oh, they are so cute!" She added.

"But we are cuter!" Yuuri disrupted.

Victor smiled and kissed his forehead affectionately. The Japanese man giggled. Minako and Mari let a laugh escaped.

"Of course, love. » Victor confirmed.

"Wow, it is true that Yuuri can't handle his alcohol… he looks like Dad when he drinks."

Chris jumped on the occasion to discuss gossip.

"Is there is others scandals we should be aware of?"

"Mmm… not really. Drink champagne to be drunk enough to duel a teenager in a dance-off, do pole dancing, and rub himself against his idol without shame… he did nothing better."

Chris looked disappointed.

« But on the other hand, Yuuri has enough embarrassing stories to hide…"

"Mari! It's not fair!"

"Sorry little brother, but the truth must be brought to light!"

Mari had the full attention of her audience. Victor was the most interested of course.

"It's a secret to no one that Yuuri is a huge fanboy of Victor, since his earliest childhood. You will not be surprised to learn that is bedroom…"

"Mari!"

"…is absolutely covered in Victor's posters."

Effectively, nobody seemed surprised, not even Victor. However Yuuri hid his head in his hands, embarrassed. Victor whispered "Yuuri we are fiancé" "still it's embarrassing…" he responded.

"I loved seeing him take off all of his posters when Victor came to Yuutopia… but I digress. What is really embarrassing is that time he went ice skating wearing a long wig to be like Victor. Mom took photos, but I don't think I have them on me… he was so cute…"

"Mari!"

"I want to see them!" Victor exclaimed, ignoring the protests of his companion. The others skaters were smiling, more because of Yuuri's reactions than the story itself.

JJ and Isabella chose this moment to come back. Seeing the group various expressions, the Canadian man asked the fatal question:

"Are you playing truth or dare?"

Calm imposed itself between the athletes. Phichit and Chris were jubilant.

"No but it's an excellent idea!"

"I'll get a bottle!"

Michel was frowning.

"Hey I never say I was going to play…"

"Come on Michel, relax it will be fun!" Emil promised.

"It's true Mickey, it can be nice!" Sara added.

If his sister was playing, then he was playing too. He wasn't going to leave her alone like that. The others also accepted to participate, with various degree of enthusiasm. Chris came back with an empty champagne bottle. JJ seemed puzzled by the din he just created. However, he sat down with the others.

"I can't believe we are playing truth or dare like high school students…"

"Oh, don't start Mickey."

All the participants were forming a circle, not that different from the one used for the dance battle at the beginning of the party. Chris placed the bottle in the middle.

"Someone want to go first?"

Strangely, nobody looked ready to further ridicule themselves. Chris sighed and spun the bottle. It spun a short moment before landing on Michel.

"Perfect! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." They might as well begin gently.

Chris thought briefly.

"When did you lie for the last time and what did that lie was?"

"Hey it's two questions!"

« Just answer! »

Michel seemed embarrassed.

« I said I couldn't go out because I was training… when I was only playing video games."

"Oh, which ones?" Emil immediately asked.

"You didn't say to who you lied…" Chris whistled, who hadn't lost track of his question.

After a short while, Michel finally admitted.

"I lied… to Sara."

Michel looked sheepish to have chosen free time over his sister. But the young woman was smiling.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"All right! Next!" Michel commanded, spinning the bottle, his cheeks a little red. It ended up on Victor.

"Hum… Truth or dare? »

« Dare! »

« Imitate a model on the catwalk."

For someone who didn't want to play, Michel had really good ideas. The others participants were already laughing.

Victor stood up and retrieved his jacket, throwing it on his shoulder. Then he got away and come back, swaying his hips, and struck a pose in front of Yuuri. The poor boy was already red, and entranced. The participants left were torn between laughter and admiration, _because Victor is a beautiful man sculpted like a Greek god_ , and the looks his fiancé was getting were closed to indecency. Yuri would have had a stroke.

Satisfied by the silence he created with his mere presence, Victor returned to his seat and launch the bottle, all in sensual movement for Yuuri who hadn't let his gaze wander away. Emil was designated.

And like nothing had happened, the game resumed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Exchange your shirt with the person on your left."

Emil's eyes meet Michel.

"What? It's not even my turn!"

"Come on, it's the game!" Emil declared while taking his shirt off.

Unwillingly, Michel executed the dare. The two men were nearly the same size, and the exchange of clothing wasn't that obvious. Only the colour had changed, blue for Michel and beige for Emil.

"It's my turn to spin the bottle!"

Fate designated Minako as the next participant, and she asked for a dare.

"Call a random number and sing!"

The dancer obeyed and contacted a Spanish man who looked like he didn't appreciate being woken up this late, for a long string of insults was heard by everyone in close vicinity.

"Okay that wasn't nice for him, but too late!"

Minako spun the bottle with enthusiasm and landed on Chris.

"Truth."

"Are you single?"

Yuuri hid himself in the crook of Victor neck, embarrassed by his teacher boldness. Chris laughed, and responded sincerely.

"Unfortunately, my heart has been taken since long ago by a beautiful Apollo."

"Oh, but who may be this mystery man?"

"It is mine to know and yours to discover." He added with a wink.

Under his seductive appearance, Chris was in fact quite discreet about his private life. The others were only now discovering that the Don Juan of the ice had a partner. Victor knew, but Chris wouldn't tell him the name of his boyfriend.

The bottle spun again.

"Dare" JJ said.

Chris smile became malicious.

"For now, and until the end of the game, you have to call everyone "my King" or "my Queen"."

JJ was horrified. He looked ready to quit the game, but his ego was preventing him from leaving. Isabella spun the bottle for him.

"Phichit, truth or dare?"

"What did you say? I heard nothing…"

"… my King truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Let me write and post a tweet under you name."

Phichit soon ceased to laugh. Nevertheless, he lent his precious phone to JJ, who kept it for a minute to write a message. Ultimately, he returned it, satisfied. Phichit was less happy.

His good mood came back soon when the bottle landed on Yuuri.

"Yuuri! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to kiss someone between the participants…"

"Victor! "

" …Except for Victor, who would it be?"

Yuuri looked ready to cry.

"But I don't want to kiss anyone else…"

"If you had to! It's only a game!" Phichit insisted.

"Hu… Chris I suppose."

"Yuuri, I'm flattered that you think that of me…"

"But I would prefer Victor!"

"Yes yes we know don't worry… your turn."

The game went on. On Yuuri command, Isabella revealed an embarrassing secret of JJ, that he had gotten his tramp tattoo when he was flat drunk, and not on purpose like he want everyone to believe.

Mila revealed that she had seen Yakov cried and sang about Lilia when he had drunk too much, and that it was the most traumatising experience of her life. Many other challenges were faced, like Victor who let his hair get styled, or Mari who revealed that she had once find her little brother kissing one of Victor's poster.

Finally, the bottle ended on Sara.

"Kiss the person of your choice!" Yuuri said.

Michel was livid, but he didn't try to stop his sister. On the other hand, he has throwing murderous glaze at every man in the circle, including Victor who was holding his fiancé hand, and especially Yuuri who had proposed this dare.

Sara looked at everyone, asserting her choice.

"You!" And she kissed Mila on the lips. The two women laughed, while Michel was relieved and anxious at the same time, because his sister hadn't kissed a boy, but still had kissed someone, and his little sister was all grown up now.

"Don't be jealous Mickey! You will kiss someone too one day!"

"Sara!"

The Italian girl patted her brother head.

Not long after, the party ended, and everyone returned to their room. Victor and Yuuri exchanged seductive looks and were the first to go. No one was going to disturb them for a long time.

Chris went to find his mystery man, who was talking with sponsors. Minako, Mari, Sara, Michel, and Emil returned to the hotel while talking. Mila stayed with Phichit to exchange photos of the evening.

Grand Prix Final Banquets' were always so eventful.


	4. Before bed

After wishing his sister a good night sleep, Michele went to his bedroom. He was exhausted, physicly as well as mentally. If he himself hadn't participated in the Grand Prix Final, Sara had finished 3th, and it was a victory you couldn't neglect. And the party had left him with no energy to spare.

But it was a fun night. Even if he had to dance in front of everyone, and accomplish embarrassing dares. This kind of stupid things had taken his mind out of his daily intense training, so that he could spend a night with friends like a normal person. It was refreshing.

Sara too had fun. And Emil. And everyone. Michele hadn't drunk enough to forgot the dance-off, the hectic discussions, and of course their stupid game of truth or dare. A smile appeared on his face as he took off his shoes.

"You will kiss someone too one day!"

His sister remarks came to his mind. Ah ah. Thanks Sara for reminding me of the desert that is my love life, he thought. And what difference would it make if he never kiss anybody? He didn't need this to love. He loved his sister, his parents, his friends…

Michele had never fall in love. He never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. He was too busy defending Sara, and too busy training. But even his sister had crushes, and some boyfriends. No, if Michele never had any significant other, it was because he had never been interested.

He took off his trousers, and changed into comfortable pyjamas.

He did not really thought about it those days. Younger, this question had made him think for hours. Would he fall in love too? Has he normal? His sister talked about boys she found cute, but he didn't have anything to say in return.

Growing up, he realised that he couldn't do anything about it, and that it was useless to force himself. If he didn't found anybody attractive, then he would never have a romantic relationship. He could live without it, and love without that. There was no shame in admitting this.

But to say to everyone that he was a virgin, that was another story. An embarrassing and private story. Luckily, nobody would know the truth behind his sister words.

Actually, and Michele was sure of it, if Sara had bring out this comment, it was because she had guess that there was someone he would like to kiss. She knew him too well, even if the Italian man hadn't say anything. And she was delighted by his embarrassment. What could he do if at 22 he had no experience!

He had no idea where to begin. Should he even begin? After all, he had been happy until now, without any romantic relationship. But Michelle wanted to give himself a chance.

He had seen Victor and Yuuri, ridiculously in love, and could stop himself from smiling confronted with so much tenderness. It was a different kind of tenderness than the one he shared with Sara or his parents, and he wanted to experience it too.

He had no idea as to why he suddenly found someone attractive. Why he had a crush on this person only and nobody else. Surely it was linked to the individual themself. They were unique after all. And Michele had fallen in love.

And he really wanted to be kissed by this person. But he didn't know what to do. And he was still too embarrassed to ask for advice. And to put them in motion.

So, for the moment, he went to bed. And maybe tomorrow, with a good breakfast, he will found the courage to talk to his sister, who will laugh quietly before helping him. And then maybe…

Michele had slipped into bed, and had quickly fall asleep.

He was still wearing Emil's shirt.

/

« Chris. »

The swiss man was coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in a comfortable bathrobe. This shower had done him the greatest good, even if the alcohol in his blood had left him a little groggy. Weariness was also coming to him, and he wanted only one thing: sleep.

His boyfriend was lying down on the bed, an open book in front of him. He had put it down when he heard the bathroom door open. Now he got up and grabbed a glass of water on the table before handing it to Chris. The latter accepted it, and drank.

There was only silence for a moment, before his partner spoke again.

"Are you alright ? »

« You know it's not the first time I drink. And I'm still standing up and coherent."

The look he received was clear: I'm not talking about the alcohol in your system but about you.

Chris put down the glass of water he had just finished. He knew he didn't have to hide anything. How long have they been together already? 6 years? 7 years. He knew Chris, had sawn him vulnerable as well as triumphant, and had always known how to help him.

"I'm disappointed of course… but there will always be next year. The competition was tight, and the medals are deserved. I skated as I wanted. They were just better than me this time."

Chris's smile for his boyfriend was real, and his willingness to always improve himself too. It was one of the thing he liked about him. He grabbed the skater's hand and pressed it into his. The affection he felt for Chris must have been easy to read in his eyes, because he smiled even more.

"it's cute when you are worried about me."

"Excuse me, I'm an attentive boyfriend that care about your wellbeing."

Chris chastely kissed him.

"I know. I love it."

They remained entwined for a while, before his boyfriend tilted them onto the bed. They landed on the soft mattress. Chris pulled up the covers, and they turned off the lights. Still intertwined, the two lovers wished each other good night.

"I love you. »

« I love you too. »

/

« Thanks again for today. »

JJ and Isabella had slipped under the covers, back in their hotel room. Before the banquet, they had already meet, Isabella to congratulate the skater for his medal and reassure him, and JJ to get a few minutes to rest and release some tension. Never had he participate in a similar competition, and he didn't know what to think about it.

Fortunately, the banquet had allowed him to change his mind. He had been anxious to see the other competitors again: will they make fun of him? Of his performance? Isabella had reassured him that everything would be fine, and it was the case. Some mockery from Yuri, but they were well deserved. He had sing, dance, and have fun. Even their game of truth or dare had made him laugh.

And if he had been less vocal than usual throughout the evening, no one had comment on it. After seeing him this helpless on the ice, everyone had realized that there was more to JJ than his confident King image. Phichit had come to see him to discuss, and Chris congratulated him. Nothing had really changed in their behaviour, but JJ could see a new understanding in their eyes.

It was a little frightening, but also liberating, to see that these crises had not rendered him incapable in the eyes of his colleagues. That they understood the pressure of competing in sport at a high level, and the difficulty of always wanting to do their best.

Surprisingly, it was Yuuri who understood him best. The shy Japanese man who had royally messed his competition last year. And who had grown out of it. He had come to him to assure him that it could happen to everybody, and that he should talk to someone. JJ had followed his advice, and had discussed with Isabella shortly afterwards.

And it was with a lighter heart that they had joined the others for a game of truth or dare.

Then the party had come to an end, its participants left exhausted.

Before returning to their room, the couple had cross path with JJ's parents, who had reassured him again, reminding him again and again that the shouldn't hesitate to talk to them, that they loved him, and that they were proud of him. JJ had embraced them, and had cry. It was good to fell loved and accepted.

The young couple was now ready to sleep and get their energy back for tomorrow. Like many other skaters, they were going to stay a few days in Barcelona to enjoy a well-deserved holiday, before resuming training.

Isabella smiled as she heard her fiancé's murmured thanks, even if he couldn't see her in the dark. She came closer to him as a way to answer, and closed her eyes.


End file.
